A slightly Unusual Usual day
by bluemoonblues
Summary: With no order from the spider head, it was just like any other day to Machi. Nothing special. Until a certain magician decided to butt in. A post-valentine fic. Fluff?


Hello :D

This is a HisokaXMachi one-short.

I must apologize for my bad language, I'm not a native speaker and I hadn't got it beta-read.

But I hope you'll enjoy it!

_I do not own hunterxhunter. The awesome master piece was created by Yoshihiro Togashi._

It's was just like any other day at their hide out. There were no big plans at the moment so the members were just minding their own business.

Kororo was at his usual spot, quietly reading one of his books. Feitan and Phinx were competing against each other in a game of some sort. Nobonaka lay on his side, scratching his stomach lazily. Shalnark was busy typing away on his phone. Franken sat near Shizuku who had her eyes on the thick bible of hers. Bonokof and Klotopi weren't doing anything, as usual.

Machi noticed that someone in particular was not there. Normally, she would be over the moon not seeing that provocative face a certain magician. But today was different.

Her hunch told her that she's not going to like what is about to happen…

The pink haired young woman stood up and walked out of the torn building. She decided that she would be better off where else. That meaning, less chance of encountering the perverted clown.

She was strolling through a small market in town when she suddenly felt a rather familiar presence. Machi increased her pace, hoping to shake the unwanted companion off her back.

Normal people would only see lines of pink and white passed them by with a light gust of wind. Machi went towards the other end of town, and stopped when she no longer felt the trace of the person.

She knew a nanosecond later that she was sorely mistaken. Sharp violet eyes turned to give the person who stood behind her the iciest glare they could master.

"What do you want?"

She asked with her usual cold voice, only to earn a chuckle from the man.

"Do you what today is?"

Hisoka questioned, completely ignored the girl's growing threaten aura. Their eyes never left each other's even while he slowly circled around her.

"Why should I care?"

Machi crossed her arms over her chest, trying to figure out what the stupid clown was up to.

"It's valentine's day"

He stopped behind her and leaned closer to whisper into her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her stomach twist. Not in a way that other teenage girls would feel when they are around an extremely good looking man, but it was because she was trying her best not to turn and strangle him with her nen threads.

As much as it pains her, she knew that a fight with Hisoka would lead to a bad end.

She could just feel that annoying cheshire grin spreading on his face. The bright haired man slowly cornered the pink headed up against a tree.

Machi turned to face the taller spider, irritation clear in her eyes. That only scored Hisoka one more point.

"The day of _love_"

He continued, intentionally emphasized the word 'love'.

"So what"

Machi made a face, betraying her indifferent façade. To anybody else, the scene would look like a boyfriend was trying to make up to his upset girlfriend. Only if they would have sense the tension between the two…

"Oh, you're so cold Machi"

Hisoka said with a fake hurt tone. His strong hands planted themselves on the wooden surface of the tree's trunk, caging the woman's petite form within his arms.

"How about we warm up to each other a bit more"

The man purred and Machi could feel her nausea rises along with the stands of hair behind her neck. His handsome face inched closer, dangerous amber eyes boring into hers.

The pink haired woman wanted not thing more than to kill him right then and there.

They were dangerously close, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her smooth skin. Their lips were only a heartbeat apart.

The moment she was going to strike, a bouquet of colorful flowers appeared in between their barely exist distant with a small puff of smoke. Violet eyes widen just for a brief second before returning to their usual unfeeling state.

Her hands unconsciously shot out to catch the bundle of blossom. The magician's grin grew wider with satisfaction and she mentally cursed herself for doing so.

Before she could do anything, Hisoka was already meters away with his firm back towards her. He looked back at her and waved a card in his hand in a teasing manner.

"Happy valentine's day beautiful"

The tall figure soon disappeared as if he was never there before. Machi eyed the bouquet in her arms, thinking hard. She wanted to burn it and make sure to get rid of the remains. Only to get irritated that she couldn't bring herself to do so.

The young female spider picked up the card that was left on the grassy ground. Thin eyebrows twitched when she examined it closely.

'_To my lovely Machi'_ was written on an ace of heart card.

She'll make sure to kill him next time.

Too busy thinking about the ways she can hang the man, Machi did not realized that her arms hugged the flowers close to her chest.

Yay!

And that's my first fanfiction.

Sorry about the slight occ-ness but I just can't help it!

They're so cute together XD

If there is anyone who could do beta-reading for me, I would be so grateful.

Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me.

Love you all 3


End file.
